The present invention relates to an electrical safety device for heaters employing heating elements with high current consumption, such as, for example, electric hot water heaters.
In connection with the type of electrical heater with relatively high current consumption as used in the United States, it is customary to connect such heaters to the current supply lines through the intermediary of several circuit breakers or fuses. The electromechanical expenditures for a safety device if one or more circuit breakers malfunction in a single device are considerable, and therefore results in high manufacturing or investment costs.